Epi 34 The King and Queen
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This is the time where my sons get what they really wanted


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 34 "The King and Queen"

After the execution of the Evil League, no criminal would ever arise and no thugs would try and escape my prison ever again. Once again I turned toward to improving Slugterra's faith, culture, wealth, prosperity and beauty. I not worried about Slugterra, but how to make my family happier in any way that I could. At this time, Rose had turned 26 and had been married for 4 years with her husband: Nicholas Mikulak and was pregnant with her first child! Also at that time Peter and Aragorn had both turned 25 and also were searching for wives of their own. My sons asked if maybe it was too early to be seeking marriage, but I told them it was the perfect time and that if they wished, then I would help them find love.

Theme Song

I felt bad for my sons because they were never the favorite in my school and didn't have many friends (other than our family and God Squad). They didn't talk to many people because they were both very shy, but after a few years at the Academy, they had met many, many friends which I had introduced them to. One day when I was teaching, I noticed that after class one of the girls was not talking to any of the girls, but rather just went to the next class, looking quite sad. I called the girl and asked her what her name was and she said that it was Sarah Kuchar. "Do you have any friends Sarah?" I asked her. "No, not really, I don't really talk to anyone. I'm very shy, I don't know how to talk to people" she said sadly. "Do you have anyone in mind for love?" I asked curiously. "No, but I don't think anyone likes me. No one would want to date me" she replied crying. "There, there Sarah. We are all called to find our people in this world and; if it's the Lord's will, then to find true love, but I can see that you will find love soon. Trust me." I told her with a smile as I picked up her chin. She thanked me and went to her next class. "I wonder if maybe Peter would like her?" I wondered to myself.

I organized that the next day Peter were in the same class and after it was done, then I asked Peter and Sarah to come with me. I introduced Peter to Sarah, then I led them to dangerous obstacle course which required 2 people to work together to succeed and complete it. "Good luck guys" I said as I left with a smile and shut the door. I, Anna, Rose and Aragorn watched from the secret observatory to see if they would succeed together. The test was no day at the beach, but it was magnificent how they passed obstacle after obstacle; saving each other from time to time from an attack behind their back. While they were moving chamber to chamber they had time to talk and they found that they much in common! Both were shocked and after the 4th test had realized what I had done. Peter smiled at the camera and bowed in gratitude as did Sarah. Thereafter, the held hands going through every chamber and at the end Peter asked if Sarah would like to have dinner with him that evening. What do you think she said?

After 2 years of dating, Peter asked Sarah to marry him and she accepted in a heartbeat! The wedding was an open event and Peter and Sarah thanked me for my help in finding their true love. I was proud of my son and daughter for working together and being such a loving couple. Like Rose they were given much to start their own life including over $10,000,000, Cord the famous troll engineer, their own house and even their own jewel mine! (Along with other gifts). I still felt remorseful for Aragorn, who was still looking a wife. After a few years since he had found his friends, he had become more of a social butterfly, but he had trouble talking or dancing with girls. At the graduation celebration for the grad students of the Academy, a new tradition was started: a grand ballroom dance for everyone to enjoy and dance (everyone had to dance once).

One girl whom was one my favorite female students of all time, named Elizabeth Tatarin, who was a very popular girl in school and every boy wanted to date her, but she wasn't easy. Even though Aragorn was very popular at school, he was also a very respectable person, but also was not easy, and like Elizabeth, many girls wanted him. Aragorn didn't know how to dance and didn't really want to, but I told Elizabeth that if she asked Aragorn to a dance he would probably accept. When Elizabeth came to Aragorn and asked him to dance, he was almost paralyzed with awe. He told her he didn't know how to dance, but she dragged him unto the dance floor and taught him how. The two danced all night and later in the evening they went out to the balcony and exchanged their first kiss. He asked her how she knew him and she told him "your dad told me to ask you. He seemed so certain that you would accept" she said a little confused. Aragorn thought for a moment, the smiled and explained what I did. Elizabeth and Aragorn laughed. "It's kinda embarrassing, but my dad seemed to really compliment you; that you were one of his favorite students he had ever had. No wonder he told you to dance with me. "A great girl with a great guy" he said as they both laughed.

Aragorn and Elizabeth were together for only 2 years and asked for my blessing for their wedding, but I told them to wait just one more year until their wedding day. They agreed, and looked forward to that day ever since I advised for a later marriage, and when the time had come, I gave their marriage my full blessing and son they were both happily married in joyous matrimony. For being the longest to wait for his true love, I gave Eli Shane to be on Aragorn's team along with over $35,000,000 and a gold mine to start their new life and husband and wife. At last all of my children were happily married and would live the rest of their lives in happiness and joy with their wives (Peter and Aragorn) and husband (Rose).

As I had promised, Black's sentence was shortened and he was let out of prison, but he requested to continue to teach at the Academy without pay. I gladly accepted his request, but gave him payment for his teaching and gave him a house in Metropolis (capital) at the key point of the city where only the richest could live! Black was very grateful and thanked me and the God Squad to help him with his life and teaching him about God and forgiveness. At last Slugterra was at the best that it could be and there was no equal to it on the entire earth (except for heaven even though it's not on earth). My children were happily married and so was I, all the major villains were no more, Slugterra was fabulously wealthy, prosperous, beautiful, faithful, and almost just perfect, and so I thanked God every day for giving me such a wonderful place to live, people to help, a wonderful team and friends, such wealth to give and to help all, and for creating us and everything in existence.


End file.
